Geometry, Exterminators, and CPR
by The Wolf Who Walks Alone
Summary: You'll have to read it to believe it! I can't summarize it without giving it away, so please read and review! Kurtty as usual! The final chapter is here! So what are you waiting for? Read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here it is, presto! Another Kurtty fic! You'll probably never believe this, but I really dreamed this whole thing last night! That's two Kurtty dreams in a row! I thought that it was fanfiction worthy, so I typed it up and here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

**(A.N. Oh! And this is after the world finds out about mutants, after Apocalypse ect. Also, I'm not a fan of the new mutants, so they aren't in this fic. I really only like Rhane and Tabitha, but neither of them are in my fic either.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and never will own X- Men Evolution, Sam-I-Am! (A.N. This is from the Dr. Seus book 'Green Eggs and Ham' for those of you who've never read it!)**

"And so, to find the square volume of triangle C, you must…" rambled Kitty's geometry teacher. Kitty couldn't help but yawn.

She really needed to pay attention in this class, because if she failed the test on Friday, Kitty's average would be in the toilet, or worse.

Kitty's head tilted ever so slightly down. Her eyes slowly drooped to a half close.

"Miss Pryde!" growled a voice from the front of the classroom. Kitty hastily jerked her head up and received a burning pain in her neck from getting up too fast. Kitty winced and massaged her neck.

"Yes?" Kitty said. The teacher scowled. Kitty knew that she would regret staying up late the night before! However, Kitty was happy that the time that she usually reserved for sleeping was used to watch a movie with Kurt, her best friend.

"Miss Pryde, though you might find this lesson very dull, it is critical for you to know it if you expect to pass the test this Friday!" snapped the teacher. "So pay attention!"

"Yes, mam!" said Kitty a little too quickly. The teacher just scowled again and turned her back to the class to draw more figures on the board.

Kitty noticed that the popular girls in that class began texting in their desks as soon as the teacher turned her back. Kitty sighed. Just a few rows down, there was a boy who was dead asleep and had been that way since the bell rang.

_Gosh, sometimes being a mutant really stinks! I mean, It sort of gets to you after a while for being harassed and picked out! Even the teachers do it! I just wish, no! I'm lucky to have my powers! I would never give them up._ Kitty thought as her eyes drifted to a close and her head rested against her arm. Before Kitty knew it, she was asleep.

A few moments later, the bell rang and the students hurriedly left the room. Even the lazy boy a few rows down stretched and lumbered down the hall.

Kitty was sleeping soundly, and did not hear the bell. She was a really sound sleeper when she was exhausted.

The teacher on the other hand, had poor hearing and didn't hear the bell either, so she continued writing on the board. The teacher didn't even notice when Kitty silently fell through the desk and through the floor, taking her backpack with her.

Kitty fell into a basement beneath the school and landed on her head. It didn't kill her, but it knocked her out cold.

Right next to where she landed, a small black device let out a large cloud of noxious fumes, which were toxic to anything that breathed them.

" And that oughta' do it." said a man in overalls and a plain white t-shirt. "Whatever pests that might be in that basement are history! That Bug-B-Gone extermination bomb will most definitely do the trick."

"Very good. However, what would happen if a student were to be exposed to those gasses? I'd hate to be sued! The last thing that Bayville High School needs is another catastrophe! All of the damages, the mutants, and now termites in the basement!" said Principal Kelley.

"Well, that is one of the most effective pest removal bombs there is. If a student were to be exposed to that." the man in the overalls shuttered. "Well, it wouldn't be good at all. So I'll just lock the door, put up a warning sign, and seal up the door."

The man did just that.

"Hey, maybe you should carry Mutant-B-Gone bombs. Those would sell like hot cakes! Then I could rid the school of the mutant pests." said Principal Kelly. The two men laughed and left the basement area. The extermination bombs released their toxic fumes and slowly worked it's way to the defenseless Kitty.

"Scott Summers, Jean Gray, Evan Daniels, Marie Darkholme and Kurt Vaugner, please report to the school office." said a voice over the intercom system. The X-men trickled out of their normal classes and walked to the office as a group. The 'human' students dealt with the cluster of mutants in the hall differently. Some students were afraid and shrank back, others either weren't afraid or didn't care because they went about their business as normal. And a few stupid kids jeered and mocked the X-Men.

Kurt wanted to flash his inducer off and scare the living daylights out of the foolish, mocking students. The only thing that could occupy Kurt's real attention were the questions whirling around in his head.

_Why are we getting pulled out of school? Did we do something supposedly wrong? Has the Brotherhood done something stupid? Is Principal Kelly outlawing us all?_

These were only a few questions. The question that spoke the loudest seemed to scream,

_Where is Kitty and is she alright?_

Kurt couldn't bear the thought of loosing Kitty. Sure, she was his best friend, but was there something more to their relationship than being 'just friends'? Kurt's heart always did seem to beat like he had just run a mile when Kitty was near. He was always closer to her and felt more attached to her than anyone else.

There were so many emotions that he couldn't even begin to describe and he thought that this all meant that he was in love with Kitty.

Kurt and Kitty went their separate ways when Kitty dated Lance and Kurt dated Amanda. After a while, Kitty broke up with Lance, then got back together with him after the Apocalypse incident. Then she broke up with him _again_!

For such a smart girl, Kurt thought that it was really stupid of her to put herself through such emotional pain that she could have avoided if she only had stopped to see what a jerk Lance was.

Kurt had tried dating Amanda, just to see if his crush on Kitty would go away. It just didn't work. There were no sparks between Amanda and his fingers when they touched. Kurt never kissed Amanda, because he secretly wanted Kitty to be his first kiss.

Sure, Kitty kissed Lance but she only did that once, and it was on the cheek, so that didn't really count.

Kurt could only wonder, though, if Kitty felt the same way about him.

"Hello, Earth tah' Kurt? We're here!" said Rogue as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, right. Sorry." muttered Kurt. As they stepped into the office, the school secretary gestured for them to sit down.

"Listen, Kurt, are ya okay? Cause' ya seem a little…" said Rogue quietly.

"Distracted? Pre-occupied? Out-of-it?" finished Evan.

"Hey, no eavesdroppin' Porcupine!" hissed Rogue. "But yeah, ahll of the above."

Kurt nodded.

"I'm fine, Rogue. I have a lot on my mind." said Kurt shortly. Rogue gave Kurt a quizzical look

"Hello, students. Sorry for such notice but there is an emergency. I'll explain the situation on the ride home. Oh, where is Tabitha? Wasn't she called? I'll need her help for this… emergency." said the Professor as he rolled into the room.

The assistant lady grimaced at her mistake as she called for Tabitha over the intercom. A few seconds later, the loud and proud, bomb-throwing mutant burst through the door.

"What's up, Professor X?" asked Tabitha. (A.N. Sorry, I lied. I just had to bring Tabitha in! I couldn't resist!)

"Tabitha, there is an emergency back at the institute. I'll explain the details later." said the professor quickly as he escorted the X-Men to the limo. (A.N. Yes I gave the professor a limo!)

After everyone was seated and Logan drove everyone back to the institute, Tabitha asked

"So, why are we all here? What's the big emergency? Because I have to miss Chemistry class and won't be edu-ma-cated."

Kurt stifled a laugh at Tabitha's sarcastic humor. Tabitha did flirt with Kurt when she first came to the institute, but Kurt really only liked her as a friend. At first, he thought that he might like-like Tabitha and be over Kitty. However, Tabitha could really never compare to the feelings he had for Kitty.

"Right, well here's the emergency. Kitty is completely gone." said the professor.

Kurt could only stare with his mouth open in horror.

**Yeah, I'll be a jerk and stop here, but I'll update either today or tomorrow ****if**** I get some reviews! Sorry for bad grammar/spelling mistakes. I won't apologize for OOC mistakes because the characters are how I want them to be! Flames will be used to exterminate pests! (A.N. if you didn't get that corny joke, re-read the chapter!) Reviews are begged for!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I've been busy these past couple of days so sorry for the late update! Well, anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! As thanks for the reviews, I'll make this chapter extra long and filled with Kurtty!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men… (sigh)**_

"_Vat… vat do you mean? She can't be gone! I drove to school with her zis morning!" said Kurt, who was in utter emotional shock. He loves her. She just couldn't be gone_.

"Ya, Professor, what's goin' awn?" said Rogue, who was worried by Kurt's terrified /heartbroken /worried expression.

"I really don't know. I simply checked up to see how well you were coping with the anti-mutant turmoil. One moment I had her mental reading, the next moment, I didn't. I fear that she is hurt." said the Professor.

At that point, Kurt's eyes were about the same size as the headlights on the limo. Kurt's mind went through all the possible reasons that the professor couldn't pick up Kitty's mental reading and to his dismay, none of them were good.

"Then why are we headin' to the Institute! We should be lookin' for her!" said Rogue. Kurt heartily agreed with his adopted sister.

They both looked like they were about to jump out the window and tuck and roll when the Professor stopped them.

"Wait. I will use Cerebro and find her while you all get changed into your uniforms. I'll meet you in the garage in ten minutes. Then, I will tell you where you find her." said the Professor as the limo doors opened and Kurt bolted out.

Kurt teleported to his room and threw his inducer on the nightstand. He threw his clothes off and slipped into his uniform. All that he could think about was the many horrible things that could be happening to _his _Kätzchen.

Kurt teleported to the garage, eager for good news.

_Where could she be? What if someone kidnapped her and killed her… No! No,no,no,no! If anyone has laid a finger on her, I will personally rip them to shreds!_ Kurt thought.

The rest of the X-Men filed in, none of them were as worried as Kurt, but worried all the same.

"Uh, Kurt?" said Evan. Kurt turned around.

"What?" Kurt hissed. Kurt was becoming impatient and wanted to get Kitty home safely as soon as possible.

"Sorry! I was just saying, if someone was to, you know, hurt Kitty, I'll totally stay out of your way!" said Evan.

"She isn't hurt! Don't ever say that!" growled Kurt. Evan held his hands up in a surrender.

The professor rolled in.

"She's at the school. I don't know exactly where, but she's definitely at the school. Everyone, go and split up. Bring her home as soon as you find her." said the Professor.

Kurt and the others nodded. Just before Scott could get in the driver's side, Kurt teleported into it.

"Come on! We don't have all day! Pick up the pace!" yelled Kurt as everyone wordlessly scrambled into a seat. Scott was grumbling about not driving but Kurt was far from caring. Kurt threw the X-Van in reverse and tore down the road.

"Slow down, Kurt! Gawsh, you're gonna kill us all!" shrieked Rogue as he made a sharp turn. Kurt wasn't listening. Kurt swerved and spun into a parking place in front of the school.

The other X-Men resisted the urge to kiss the ground. Kurt ran through the halls, listening frantically for signs of his Kätzchen.

Kurt heard people screaming, gasping and whispering wherever he went. The worst possible idea popped into his head.

_Oh my gosh. Something has happened to her! Someone killed her or…_

Kurt didn't get a chance to finish the thought because one of the popular girls at the school screamed _really_ loudly

"Demon! It's so horrible!"

Kurt looked down in horror as he saw that he was not wearing his inducer. He had left it at the institute because he was in such a hurry to save Kitty.

Now his worst fear had come true, everyone knew what he really looked like and he would be called a demon now and forever.

_That's not true. Kitty dieing is your worst fear! She might die now if you give up and throw yourself a pity-party! _shrieked a voice in Kurt's head as he remembered the reason he came back to the school in the first place.

Kurt ran around the school frantically until he appeared near the basement. That's when Kurt heard the faint screaming.

_Kitty!_

Kurt bounded down the steps and ran to the door. Kurt rapidly read the sign.

'Danger! Extermination in progress, Trespassers will face medical injuries and even death. Keep out!'

_No! Kitty!_

Luckily, the room was where Forge's old lab used to be, so Kurt could teleport in it. ( For those of you who don't remember, Kurt can only teleport to places that he knows of.)

Kurt held his breath and teleported in, then out with Kitty and away from the toxic fumes.

"Kurt, you came." whispered Kitty as she had a coughing spell.

"Yes, mien Kätzchen. How could I stay away?" said Kurt as he gave her a faint smile.

_That coughing sounds horrible! _thought Kurt. He immediately contacted the Professor.

_Professor, I've found Kitty and she's in really bad shape. I'll teleport her to the mansion._

_Ok, Kurt. I'll tell the others to come back to the mansion. Hank and I will wait for you in the Infirmary._

Kitty had another coughing fit and her whole body shook with each cough. Kurt immediately teleported halfway to the mansion. (The mansion is too far for Kurt to teleport the whole way at one time in case some of you forgot.) He teleported her the rest of the way and appeared in the infirmary.

"You're going to be fine Keety." said Kurt as he laid her on a cot. The Professor and Hank were no where to be found. Kitty started wheezing and her breaths were short and shallow now.

"Kurt," Kitty wheezed. "I just wanted to tell you, that if I…" Kitty coughed harder. "If I don't make it, I…" Her coughs were harder still and her wheezing got worse. 

Kitty gasped as she took one, then two shallow, shaky breaths. Then, she was still.

"No!" Kurt screamed as he ran his hands through his hair. Tears flowed down his blue, fuzzy cheeks. Kurt did the only thing that he knew to do. Kurt gave her CPR.

Kurt had figured out how to do this when he had to take health class when he first got to Bayville High. There was a poster in the back of the health classroom that informed everyone who read it on the proper way to perform CPR. 

When Kurt got bored in that class, which happened pretty much every day, he reread that stupid poster until he had unintentionally memorized it. He never thought that that seemingly useless information could come in handy.

Kurt put his lips against hers and breathed air into her lungs. He repeated that and checked for a pulse. There was none. Tears ran harder and faster down his cheeks as he did it again and again. Still, to no avail.

Kurt put his head on her chest and started sobbing, which was something he hadn't done in a long while. Then Kurt heard a faint, slow thumping sound. It was Kitty's heartbeat. It was slow and faint, but it was there.

Kurt laughed in pure joy as he pressed his lips against hers for one last breath. As Kurt's lips touched hers, a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck and he was kissed back.

The kiss was warm and sweet and perfect… until someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Well I can see that Kitty is in much better condition than I suspected." said Beast, who was trying to hide a smile. The Professor also tried to appear serious, but Kurt and Kitty could still see both of the adult's smiles.

"Sorry that we were delayed, but we had elevator troubles." said the Professor.

That's when Rogue, Evan, Scott, Tabitha, and Jean walked in.

"I wonder what these two lovebirds have been doing while we were gone?" asked Evan with a teasing grin on his face.

"I bet cha' that they were makin' out!" said Rogue as she gestured to Kitty's arms, which were still wrapped around Kurt. Rogue smiled a knowing smile and laughed.

Kurt's face turned bright purple and Kitty's face was flushed of color. Rogue's smile faded when Kurt or Kitty didn't defend themselves.

"So you two were makin' out!" said Rogue with a shocked, then gleeful grin on her face.

Tabitha continued laughing and eventually everyone else started laughing at Kurt and Kitty's motionless expressions too. Tabitha calmed down enough to blurt out

"If you two keep it up, Rogue's gonna be an aunt!"

Kurt and Kitty started blushing like crazy at this point.

"Well, everyone, Kitty needs her rest and Mr. McCoy still has to run some more tests on her so we should leave her be."

The other students left and the Professor rolled out the door. Beast had to leave to get some medical materials, so that left Kurt and Kitty alone again.

"What I wanted to say was that I love you." said Kitty softly.

"I love you too, mien Katzchen." said Kurt as he leaned down to give her one last kiss.

"Not now, lover boy. Try that again later." said Beast as he walked in.

"Kurt, I'd love for you to teach me how to do CPR sometime. It really comes in handy." whispered Kitty.

"Anytime, but ze mouth-to-mouth part is ze trickiest. I think zat ve, I mean you, vould have to practice it a lot." said Kurt with a devilish smile.

"Only if you're the dummy, which shouldn't be hard for you." said Kitty coolly.

"Ouch, mien Kätzchen. Zat really hurts!" said Kurt sarcastically. "I'll be ze dummy any time though! I hope I can teach you soon." smirked Kurt as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kurt…" said Kitty as Kurt turned around.

"Thank you." said Kitty, whose beautiful, joy filled eyes were all that Kurt needed to feel like he was in heaven.

"Anytime, mien Katzchen." said Kurt as he gave Kitty one last peck on the lips before Beast would force him out the hard way. Kurt teleported to his room where he could daydream about Kitty and his future together. Sure, the kids at school would now call him a demon, but he had an angel at his side because of it. He couldn't ask for anything more..

**The End!**

**So was it a good enough ending? I hoped that it would be as good as I envisioned it. No flames please! Oh, and I have a very important question ****that I would adore an answer to. I've heard all over the internet that a fifth season of X-Men Evolution would be coming out sometime this year. Please please please tell me if you know anything! Because I, for one would adore more episodes and more snippets of Kurtty to play around with, but who wouldn't, right? Anyways, please tell me if you see or know anything. I'd very much appreciate it! Tell me te answer in a review or PM!**


End file.
